Drunk Gryffindors: What Could Go Wrong?
by Veesh the Frog
Summary: Party in the common room! Follow the antics, drama, romance, and (of course) intoxication that ensues after Ron and Hermione have had the farthest thing from a good day. Compatible to the whole series. HG&RW, with bits of HP&GW thrown in there. Rate and review please! Rated T. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my lovelies! I've had this idea stuck in my head for quite a while now. This is my first Ron-fic(I'm not sure what else to call it. Ronmione? Romione? Hon?). I can't wait to write the next chapters, I have some great ideas... Mwahahaha! Anyways, I hope you all like, rate and review please!**

 **Just a little FYI, this story is set on a Friday in the wintertime when Ron and Lavender are together in HBP.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the HP franchise, all cred for that goes to the genius JK Rowling, who absolutely must be a wizard. Maybe she's a historian for the Ministry and she was just writing down for the muggles what had happened in wizarding history. Maybe Harry wrote an auto-biography and she just put it in third person and sold it to us muggles... In that case, Hogwarts in real and I never got my Hogwarts letter. Dammit.**

 **Let's ignore my rambling and continue on with the story!**

* * *

Ron wasn't having the best of days. Really, he wasn't having the best month, for that matter. Today, however, it was as if Merlin thought it would be particularly amusing to throw everything in Ron's path that would be sure to put him in a mood by the end of the day when he got back to the common room.

He woke up from a nightmare he couldn't quite remember, with a sheen of cold sweat coating his body, and he was shaking like all hell. It was near three in the morning. Ron sank back into a fitful sleep, and awoke mere hours later, feeling exhausted. He starved until lunchtime, due to one very simple reason, or rather, person; Lavender.

After brushing and showering, he had gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon walking through the large doors, he didn't have time to even let out a yelp before a streak with brown-ish hair and reeking of perfume tackled him. Ron smiled, and put his arm around her, kissing her cheek as they walked to the Gryffindor table, but a small, depressed, and wary part of his brain wished that it was another brown-haired Gryffindor that had run to him.

He sat down across from Harry(Hermione was nowhere in sight) who had the slightest frown on his face. Lavender proceeded to place a line of wet kisses down Ron's neck.

"Ron, have you read the paper?"

He shook his head 'no' the best he could with what could've been a leech suctioned to his neck. Irritated as he was, he gently shoving Lavender away, and then seeing her pout, he muttered "Later, okay?" before turning his attention back to Harry.

"No, why? What happened?".

"Another murder. Three muggles were killed yesterday in Manchester, and another disappearance in-"

What Harry said after that could've been babbling from a baby for all he heard, for Lavender had looped her arms around his neck and was snogging him as if he were going to Azkaban the day after. Which is why Ron was starving and in quite a pissy mood by lunch. His emotions worsened after going to a DADA class taught by Snape, and getting 30 points from Gryffindor taken away because he came into the classroom a second late. Each and every one of his classes had homework.

Hermione's day hadn't gone much better. She woke up feeling well rested, thinking that this was odd. She glanced at the clock, and panicked, realized she had overslept by about a half hour. Breakfast would be starting in 5 minutes. Scrambling to pick out her uniform, of course she wasn't looking where she was going, so she tripped over a small clutch bag. She plunged headfirst onto the floor.

After pulling herself up, she felt her nose, wincing slightly. There was ruby red liquid on her delicate hands when she pulled it back, She groaned, knowing she'd broke her nose, and realized she was dripping blood on the soft carpet of the dorm. After fixing her nose and cleaning the floor and her face with a quick _episkey_ and _scourgify_ , Hermione got herself ready. Before leaving for breakfast, even though the fact that she was already late was flitting around in her head, she decided to check out the bag that had delayed her further.

It was hot pink, and after unzipping it the slightest bit, she saw that it was bulging with make-up. Who else could the bag belong to but Lavender? Anger bubbled up in her as she marched towards the Great Hall, bookbag in tote. She had just gotten in when she spotted Harry. And then that familiar head of red hair. Walking a bit closer, she saw arms ensnared in that hair she loved so much. Lavender. The anger fizzled away, leaving nothing but a deep sense of-well, it wasn't quite sadness. It was more like, a feeling of not belonging, of knowing that you aren't wanted. She backed out of the Great Hall, hoping no one had seen her, opting to tickle the painting of pears and eat in the kitchen.

Lunchtime was spent the same way as breakfast, and after classes, she gathered up some more spare parchment from the dormitory, and hurried up to the library, where she proceeded to do her homework. She lost herself in the work, forgetting about Ron, and all the while enjoying the numbness that came from not feeling. Feeling nothing was better than feeling that emotion that turned her into a depressed shell of her old self.

Time was a trivial matter, and after the homework was finally completed(and the ink bottle thoroughly depleted), Hermione received quite a shock when she checked the time and realized that dinner had just about ended. A grumble from her stomach told her that it was less than happy with Hermione's dedication to her homework.

She felt emotionally exhausted. She'd kill for some food.

Ron reached the common room a few minutes before Hermione, and walked into a brightly lit common room, surrounded by streamers and brightly colored banners.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Seamus.

He responded with a devilish grin, and pulled up his hands, revealing bags carrying bottles upon bottles of butterbeer and fire-whiskey.

"Party."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, chapter 2! Woo hoo! Thank you very much to:**

JeanAndBilius

Tamoian

Synystersdream1

 **Who followed/favorited this fanfic! Big bear hugs to you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, the fun starts in the next chapter, but we get a little of it today. :D**

 **Rate and review please, I'd live to hear your input on this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise, if I did, I would be typing from a mansion in Scotland or something. All credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling. :)**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

I walked into the common room and it was as if a firework had been set off.

"HERMIONE!" they all screamed, and then the ruckus went on.

I blinked, and scanned the crowd for Harry. Finally, I found that mop of black hair. I tapped him on the shoulder. He spun, grinning. "Hermione! We were waiting for you,".

I frowned. "I noticed. What in the name of Merlin is going on?".

He grinned wider, if that was even possible. I got an uneasy feeling. That grin reminded me of the Weasley twins' smiles. That wasn't a good thing.

"The sixth years are having a party. A couple of fifth years are invited,". His gaze wandered over to Ginny, and settled. Honestly, could he be any more obvious? I sighed. It was quite sweet, but could be a tad annoying when I needed an answer out of Harry - a love struck Harry wasn't exactly user friendly. I snapped in front of his face to regain his attention. He turned his face back to me.

"A party, I can understand," I nodded my head to the dozens of bottles of alcohol leaned up against an armchair. "But that much alcohol? Really?".

"Loosen up, Hermione,". He frowned, looking at the bags under my eyes and my shoulders hunched from the weight of my book bag. Then, being the gentleman he is, Harry took the bag from my shoulders, and set it down gently next to the staircase. He walked me over the the circle of students who were dressed comfortably in jeans and a jumper or T-shirt. I felt a bit out of place seeing as I was still in my school robes. The students included Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Ginny, Neville, and Ron and Lavender, who were currently locked in a passionate embrace.

I pointedly gave a look of disgust, and sat down next in a free space between Seamus and Ginny. Harry sat on Ginny's other side, seeing as it was the only other spot left. I had to suppress a giggle when I saw both Harry and Gin go slightly beet-faced when their hands overlap for a moment. Ron and Lavender broke up from their snog-fest, much to my pleasure. Dean quieted everyone down, letting a hush fall over the students.

He spoke in a rather humorous false king-like voice:

"My fellow subjects. We are gathered here today to celebrate...the fact that my best buddy Seamus here managed to sneak in so much booze!" He dropped the act in the last sentence, as everyone cheered. Dean and Seamus passed around bottles of butterbeer around until everyone had got one. I drank my bottle, immensely enjoying the warmth that seemed to envelop my body, the type of heat you feel when drinking a hot cup of coffee or hot chocolate after coming in from a cold winter day.

Everyone chatted amiably. Even I found myself enjoying the party. I talked to Ginny, who could speak of nothing but the Quidditch match coming up.

I cut in. "Gin, you're going to be fine. you're a fantastic Chaser, you know that. If you don't mind, can we change the topic over to something else? Or rather, some _one_ else?"

I glanced at Harry, who was obliviously talking to Neville about one thing or the other, and wiggled my eyebrows while giving a sly smile.

As expected, Ginny blushed root red. She lowered her voice.

"Shut up, Hermione! You very well know I'm with Dean. Besides, I'm the one who should be asking questions. For example, how mad is it making you that Ron's going out with _Lavender_ instead of you?".

It was my turn to blush. She smirked, one quite reminiscent of Draco Malfoy.

"Gin, Ron can m-".

I was cut off by Harry's voice.

"You guys up for a game of Truth or Dare?".

I frowned. _This is not going to end well. At least for me._

Dean grinned. "Bloody brilliant, Harry. I'm up for it,".

Seamus looked confused. "What's Truth or Dare?". That's right, I forgot that the students raised in wizarding families wouldn't know a muggle game. Dean and Harry explained the rules.

"So basically, you ask a person 'Truth or dare?' and they pick one of the two. If the person, let's say if I were asking Dean, were to pick 'truth', then we'd all together come up with an embarrassing question, one that he normally wouldn't want to answer," Harry spoke.

Dean continued, "And if I asked Harry 'Truth or dare?", and he were to pick 'dare', then we'd come with something embarrassing or amusing thing for him to do. It could be anything, like running starkers around the castle,". I shivered at the thought.

Parvati raised her hand.

"Er, yes?" Dean asked.

"How will we know if the person is answering their question truthfully?".

That was actually a great question. Dean and Harry pondered over the thought, before Harry raced upstairs to get something. In a minute or so, he came back holding a small item. I looked closely. _A sock?_

Harry, with all eyes on him, took out the Sneakoscope. _Of course._

"Nice one, Harry," I said.

He smiled over at me. I nearly missed the look of annoyance that momentarily was plastered over Ron's face.

"I assume you all know what a Sneakoscope is?". Everyone nodded.

"Then we'll use this this to tell if anyone's lying or not," Dean carefully took the item out of Harry's hands and put it in the center of the ring of students.

"And if you refuse to answer a question, refuse to answer it truthfully, or refuse to do a dare-" Harry paused, reaching down to grab a bottle of- "-you take a shot of firewhiskey,".

Seamus grinned. "I like the way you think, mate,".

Panic bubbled up inside me. I had never drank anything more than butterbeer, other than the occasional sip of wine at my parent's house. It was either do some god-awful dare or answer a question I'd rather _not,_ versus taking a shot and getting drunk. Either route would not be pleasant, and I would end up making a fool out of myself.

"Erm, Harry, if I remember correctly, that last part wasn't in the normal set of rules for Truth or Dare,".

It was Dean who responded, grinning in a way that made me uneasy.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Are you scared? Do you not want to play?".

My pride was going to get me into trouble one day. But after he said _that_ , how could I have said no?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Hey guys! So here's when the fun and games begin, I hope you all enjoy. Huge huge huge thanks to:**

KimaAmmos13

Synysterdream1

Tamoian

caitkitten

hannahee

JeanAndBilius **(love the name :D)**

Yolei199

 **They reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story, I can't thank you all enough. Kimmy, I'm glad to see you back! :) As for all the others, welcome! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and get a good laugh, too. :D**

 **A shout out to my buddy Sahil, thanks for reading, and may I say, you're NEVER winning the argument. :)**

 **Disclaimer: What do I say to convince you I don't own Harry Potter?**

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

"Let's get started, shall we?"

We were all facing one another in a circle. Neville looked frightened, Ginny and Harry had anticipation written on their faces, Seamus and Dean had identical mischievous smiles quite like the Weasley twins(I shuddered, and couldn't help but feel glad that the twins weren't there for the game), and Parvati was sporting a look of indifference not unlike Hermione's. Something pulled in my chest as I dared to sneak a glance at her. She was beautiful, and she had no idea. Her hair was bushy as ever, and he'd seen those lips curl up into a smile of genuine happiness, and what a gorgeous sight that was. And her-

"Who's the first victim?" Seamus smirked, breaking me out of my reverie. "How about...Dean?".

Dean bristled, and spoke with mock accusation. "How could you, I thought we were friends! Traitor!".

Everyone chuckled.

"Sorry, mate," Seamus didn't sound the least bit sorry. "Truth or Dare?".

"Truth."

"Well. Have you ever kissed a boy?".

Everyone roared with laughter as Dean blushed. _I wonder who it was._

The laughter had barely quieted for a moment before it began again, louder than before. I looked around to see what everyone was in hysterics over. I burst out laughing, seeing Harry's face turn beet red.

"It was an accident, okay! He was standing behind me and I didn't know, and when I turned around we accidentally kissed!".

This statement from Dean made us laugh, if possible, even harder. Seamus was rolling around on the floor. I was pounding the floor. When it happened and how Harry failed to tell was beyond my comprehension, all I know is that he's never going to forget it!

"Bloody hell, Harry, might I ask what you were attempting to do that close to Dean? Right behind him? You weren't doing something _naughty_ , now were you?" I spoke, barely keeping a straight face. It sent out a fresh wave of giggles. Eventually, even Harry and Dean began to join in, giving sheepish smiles.

Finally, we all settled down enough to continue.

"Alright, alright, who's next?" Harry's cheeks were still tinged with a fair amount of pink. He set his eyes on the person to Dean's left; Seamus.

"Truth or Dare, Seamus?".

"I pick... _drum roll, please_!".

I saw a few eye rolls. Seamus was ever the drama queen. Nonetheless, we all beat our hands on the floor as he cried out, "Truth!".

This sent Lavender and Parvati giggling as they tried to come up with a good Truth. I frowned. They were giggling too much to actually do some thinking. Actually, Lavender always did this. Whenever she thought, she'd giggle, as if the silence were something to fight. Now, if it were Hermione on the other hand...she'd get this really concentrated look on her face; her nose would scrunch up ever so slightly, and she'd bite her lower lip, and her chocolate eyes would roam the room, as if she were searching for ideas, but then she'd close them, maybe because the possible ideas were actually distractions, and she most certainly would _not_ giggle like a mad chipmunk who's high. She didn't mind the silence. In fact, she rather liked it. I looked to see if that's what she was doing right now.

I smiled. She was. She was per- "Won won, do you have any ideas?".

I turned my head to Lavender, irritated. "Erm, no,".

It was Neville that timidly raised his hand. Harry nodded, encouragingly.

"Go ahead, Neville,".

He smiled, and looked at Seamus, a playful and sly look in his eyes.

"What did you slip inside Professor McGonagall's bedroom door the other night?"

Seamus paled. "You saw that?".

Neville finally let out the shy, yet wicked smile he'd been holding back. "I'm surprised you didn't notice,".

Seamus was silent for a moment. "It was a note about one of my essays,".

The sneakoscope came to life, whirring and whizzing.

"Fuck, I forgot about the damn thing," he muttered. Chuckles spurted out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione frown slightly at the language.

Seamus blushed burgundy.

"Alright, if you must know...it was a love letter,".

A chorus of "WHAT?!" followed that statement.

If it was at all possible, the Irish boy blushed even more.

Unbelieving laughter gushed and filled the room.

"Okay then, let's move on," Seamus grumbled.

Lavender sat up straighter, a sinister streak in her sugary smile. "Hermione's turn,".

Hermione's quiet laughter faded away, and the room grew silent. She faced Lavender with a cool expression, but probably only Harry and I could see the anger roiling in her eyes. Even so, the tension in the room was tangible.

"Truth or Dare, Hermione?".

She considered the options for a moment, before a smirk worked its way across her pink lips. It was probably meant to be challenging, but I think the male populous in the room found it sexy. That's probably why Dean was practically drooling. I clenched my fists. Bloody hell, I needed to stop, if this carried on, I'd be in trouble. I was lucky Lavender's eyes were glued to Hermione, or I'd never hear the end of it.

Back to Hermione. She glanced over at Harry, who nodded his support, and the smirk found it's way back.

"I choose Dare,".


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ooh, two chapters withing 24 hours, yaaaay! Huge thanks to these people who followed this story!**

Healthpaw

Mkwalker1026

chemrunners57

 **Let's cut to the chase, here's the story!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP, otherwise I'd probably be writing this from my mansion in Scotland or whatever.**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

A chorus of _ooooooh_ 's echoed in the common room at my statement.

Honestly, as if I'd be stupid enough to let Lavender torture me by making me confess some deep secret that would be sure to put me through endless ranting. I'd rather do the dirtiest dare, or drink ten shots of firewhiskey. Good God, I'm never getting out of this with my dignity intact. Well, I suppose that's the point of the game.

I kept the smirk on my face, which only grew as I saw a glimpse of frustration on _Lav Lav_ 's face. Ron looked bored. My heartstrings pulled. I wish, for once, he'd show that he cared. At least a little bit, is that too much to ask for?

It was Ginny who raised her hand before Lavender. I nearly wept with relief, Ginny would go easy on me.

"I dare you to change into an outfit of my choosing and then come back down here to kiss one of the guys,".

Everyone went hysterical as my cheeks burned. I suppose it wouldn't be much of a dare to the other girls, but as it was me, the conservative, bookish girl who wore clothing two sizes larger than her actual size, the idea of me wearing the slinky get-up that Gin was sure to put me in while kissing a boy was sure to get a laugh out of anyone.

I scowled at Ginny, who in turn smiled innocently back before grabbing my hand and practically dragging me up to the girl's dormitories. She shut the door, and went to work, her long red hair whirling around like a massive fire tornado.

She pulled out pairs of jeans, tank tops, and a whole lot of various clothing items I couldn't remember the name to, before deciding she didn't want me to wear them and threw them behind her onto the floor.

"Gin, what exactly are you doing?".

At that, she looked up, her face baffled.

"You seriously haven't figured it out yet?". I shook my head no. "For the smartest witch around, you really are stupid. I want to put you in something that will make my arse of a brother realize what he's missing out on,".

Comprehension dawned on me like the sun to a sunflower. "But why are _you_ doing this?"

Gin rolled her eyes.

"It's Lavender. She's the most annoying person, she follows me around and asks me questions like 'What's Ronny-poo's favorite candy?' or 'What's Won-Won's spirit animal?'".

I laughed at that.

"That slag is driving me mad," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Gin!" I admonished her for her language, even though I couldn't disagree.

Her eyes shone as she picked up the "perfect outfit".

I blanched. "Gin, _no_!".

She raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather wear this?". She picked up a green and blue striped bikini that sat on the bed. I grabbed her outfit and ran to the bathroom, changing. I must say, it wasn't half bad. She dressed me in dark navy skinny jeans, and a loose, silky, and coral-colored tank top with a cut out in the back.

Gin squealed, jumping slightly and clapping her hands.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous!".

"I actually like the outfit, but the color…" I trailed off.

Gin frowned, thinking. "You're right,". And with a flick of a wand and a muttered spell, the top turned into a deep black with sparkles seemingly embedded in the cloth.

"Now, a touch of makeup and a straightening spell on your hair will finish it off," and Gin followed through on the makeup, but my hair refused to straighten completely. She said it looked perfect, curly, but not quite straight. I guess I'll just have to take her word for it.

Ginny grinned as she capped off the tube of lip gloss. "Let's go show you off!"

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

We continued on without the girls, and everyone so far had picked "Truth". It was Harry's turn.

"Right, mate, Truth or Da-". I was interrupted by loud gasps from Parvati and Lavender.

Following their gazes, what I saw made my bloody heart stop in it's tracks. Hermione. She wore jeans that clung to her long legs, and a top that showed the barest hint of her curves. Her hair fell in curls down her face. Her eyes had smokey shadow above them, no doubt Ginny's work, and the gold eyeliner brought out the gold flecks in her chocolate eyes. To cap it all off, Gin put a dark purple gloss on those lips. She looked stunning.

The room was silent, you could've heard a pin drop. Hermione walked down the stairs quickly, not meeting anyone's gaze. The silence was broken by Seamus, who wolf whistled. "I think I like sexy Hermione,". Everyone laughed as she blushed.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Hermione, which one of us has the pleasure of receiving a kiss from you, eh?".

She got a wicked look in her eyes, and strutted over to Seamus. I got a queasy feeling in my stomach, and I wanted to look away at the look of anticipation on Seamus's face, but I couldn't. She leaned closer and closer and-

She pulled back, taking Seamus's hand in hers and roughy kissed his knuckles.

"There's your kiss!". She smiled like an angel and walked away as we all laughed at the dumbfounded look on Seamus's face. I had to crack a grin.

 _This girl will be the death of me._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sooo, I really don't have an excuse here for not updating except for the fact that school started and my cousins kept me on my toes. SORRY! Major thanks to all the people who followed, reviewed, and favorited!**

2nameles2write

Elyon Cedar

Lars Griffyndor

 **Thank you all so much for the love! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW, I love reading them! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Even if I said I actually did own the HP franchise, who'd believe me? All credit for the HP franchise goes to J.K. Rowling.**

 **P.S. Shout out to my friend "Dean"(you know who you are), I had you partially in mind while writing this. You're welcome. :D**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

I felt myself loosen up as the game and the night went on. That was partially due to the shot of firewhiskey I had taken, but honestly, what else was I supposed to do? Parvati had Dared me to lap dance on Harry's lap, which I was never, _ever_ going to do. Harry's blushing face indicated that he liked the Dare just as much as I did.

We had both done some crazy things tonight, neither of us picking Truth; he had shared a small kiss with Dean, slapped himself silly for five minutes, and did unspeakable actions to an empty bottle of butterbeer(granted, he had taken 4 shots of firewhiskey by then). I had to pretend like I was a duck for an entire round(Harry made me quack every time someone used the word "it"), transfigure my face into two and make one kiss the other, and then run up to Snape's office and "ding dong ditch" him, as Dean called it, though I had to knock on the door due to the fact there was no doorbell. I don't think I've ever run faster.

The scary part was that my and Harry had the tamer dares, at least compared to the rest of the Gryffindors. Honestly, I had no idea that the human anatomy allowed the foot to go all the way from behind someone's back to their neck.

It was nearing midnight. The firewhiskey sat warm in my stomach, creating a pleasant buzz in my head. I was thinking straight, yes, I was nowhere near intoxicated, unlike Dean. Ginny wasn't very happy, seeing as all Dean wanted was to snog her but Ginny just wanted to play the game.

It got to the point where Ginny was laughing hysterically at a Truth Lavender answered, and Dean was attempting to cup Ginny's face, placing kisses down her jaw and neck. Ginny shoved Dean away, sighing and hauling him to his feet. "I'm going to take him up to his dorm before he th-" She was cut off by Dean who was trying to kiss her mouth. I glanced over at Harry, who was looking down at his lap, his fists clenched. Sympathy washed over me. "Dean, geroff me!" Gin grumbled, and managed to send one last exasperated look to me before dragging him up the stairs to the dorms, muttering things absentmindedly back to Dean like "yes, I love you, too", "no, I cannot stay with you tonight", and "just shut up!". She came back, sitting next to me.

"That didn't take long," I observed.

She frowned. "I practically carried him up the staircase and he pulls me into the dorm, and while I was getting the sheets open so he could climb in, he just passed out, right there, on the floor,".

I laughed. "What did you do then?".

Her mouth was set in a scowl but began to twitch upwards. "Well, what was I supposed to do? I left him there!" My laughs came out even louder. "I mean, my wand was all the way downstairs. Besides, serves him right for drinking those extra whiskey shots and acting like a complete fool with me,". Laughter gave way for giggles.

It seemed the rest of the Gryffindors had lost their fire, and were starting to go to their dorms. Well, except for a few; Ron and Lavender had gone back to snogging like there was no tomorrow, and Gin, Harry, and myself were left.

Harry got up and stretched, his shirt lifting up a bit, revealing his toned abs. He was a brother to me, but I had to say, all that Quidditch had done him good. Gin was staring obsessively at Harry's skin. I held back a smile as Harry noticed Ginny's awed expression and flexed his arms, causing his shirt to ride up even more, smirking while doing so. I rolled my eyes. Ginny's gaze flicked towards his face, and to her surprise, saw Harry looking right back at her. She blushed, but never broke eye contact. He stared right back, his cheeks getting tinged with red. Harry looked away first, glancing at his shoes, grinning sheepishly. Ginny shyly smiled back. A grin spread across my face, watching the scene unfold in front of me. They were so very obvious. The moment faded away when Harry looked over at the tangle of limbs writhing on the couch. "Er, Ron? Are you gonna come up?".

"In-" _kiss_ , "-a-" _kiss kiss_ , "-while". He managed to get that much out while trailing kisses down Lavender's jawline. I felt nauseous, the happy mood from earlier replaced with an ache, and abruptly stood up. "I'm going to bed. G'night, Ginny, Harry,".

"'Night Hermione," they chorused, sending identical looks of sympathy back at me. That made me really mad, for what reason, I don't know.

I went to the dormitory upstairs, and plopped straight onto the bed, only after getting in the perfect position before realizing I hadn't changed out of my outfit. I groaned, stepped up, and stripped out of the skinny jeans and t-shirt, leaving me in my black camisole and knickers.

Normally I would've put on my loose nightgown, but seeing as I was too tired to go to the bathroom and get it, I just stuck my hand in my trunk and produced a pair of short-shorts I had been hesitant to wear. _It's only for the night_ , I reasoned, and shrugged them on, finally getting back into my warm comfy bed, snuggling into my blanket, and soundly fell asleep.

 **AN: Don't worry, I'm not cruel, the night's not over yet! More to come when I can find time to write. High-school is tough. Hope you all liked, Rate and review, please! I hope you have a great day, hugs and kisses to you all, _mwa mwa_!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey, two chapters within 24 hours. I feel very guilty for not posting in forever. So here's a make up present! It was more like a filler to transition to what's to come next, but I hope you guys like it anyways! Rate and review, please!**

 **Hugs, kisses, and thanks are in order to:**

Idalle

Grau94

ThePhoenixEchos

 **Who favorited and/or followed the story. THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the HP franchise, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

 _I can't sleep_ , I thought miserably, as I shifted over to kick the covers on my side. It had been like this for an hour, twisting and turning and failing at achieving sleep. Even in my shorts and camisole, I was all hot and bothered. Damn that firewhiskey. I finally gave up, opting to go down to the common room and get _something_ done. I wasn't sure what I'd do, seeing as I had finished all of my school work. Praying to Merlin that Ron and Lavender weren't still in the common room, I tiptoed down, and crept to the bookshelf. I hadn't ever really looked at it, because I assumed it would have the same books as the library, but as I walked closer, I realized that there was a collection of muggle books in it, such as Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury, and Ella Enchanted by Gale Carson Levine. I adored both the books, having read them the previous summer. Eagerly, I plucked a book from the shelf, Night by Elie Weisel, and began reading. It was quite a fast read, as it only took me a half hour to finish, but left me feeling as if I had been through the journey with him. It was awful, what had happened. _Not unlike what's happening in the wizarding world right now_.

I was done with reading and padded around the room looking for something else to fill time with. I spied a bottle of firewhiskey on a table, with the cap nowhere to be found. _I could've sworn it was full when we went up_. The bottle with amber liquid was only half-filled. _Maybe it was Lavender and Ron_ , I mused. _Actually, come to think of it, I never heard Lavender come into the dormitory. Where are those two?_ Walking around cautiously, I silently walked to the couch where they had been _occupied_ with other activities, and found Lavender conked out on it, snoring and holding the bottle cap. Ron was nowhere in sight.

I groaned, damning my conscience, as I pulled my wand out.

" _Wingardium Leviosa,_ " I muttered, and Lavender floated up. I managed to get her up the stairs and into her cot well enough. She might have a few bumps and bruises from where I accidentally dropped her on the stairs but other than that, she was fine. I stopped to survey my work. Lav Lav gave a great big snore and turned over to her side. I snorted, and ran back downstairs. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next. Perhaps it was the alcohol still sitting warm in my stomach. Perhaps it was the injustice from the book and my own life that made me bold and angry. Maybe it was just the reckless and daring mood Truth or Dare had put me in. Maybe even the parts of me I had shoved deeper that were in pain that Ron chose Lavender. Perhaps some odd combination of the four, but whatever it was caused me to grab the clear glass bottle of firewhiskey from the table. My heart raced. _What the hell_ , I thought, and took a large swig.

The whiskey burned my throat going down, just as before, but this time, it felt rather pleasant. Recovering from the shock of the first swig, I tilted my head back and downed another. I had drank half of what was in there, so a fourth of the bottle. Dean, from what I had gathered from what Ginny had told me, had drank an entire bottle by himself, but seeing as I wasn't accustomed to drinking, my vision was already getting fuzzy. Placing the bottle down on the table, I staggered over to the portrait door, and left, not hearing the Fat Lady complaining that I woke her up, and then asking what I was planning on doing at this time of night. I think at this point, I was thoroughly pissed*. I had no idea where I was going, or how I was going to get there, but I had one thought in mind: _I need to find Ron._

* * *

 _*To all of the people reading in the U.S. asking why Hermione's mad, in Britain, they don't use the word "pissed" to refer to anger. The American English version would be "drunk", so you can just replace it with that if you'd like. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so excited! New chapter!**

 **Hugs and kisses to:**

Idalle

HP4EVERRRR

Elefantia

agony99

 **For following and/or favoriting this story! THANK YOU!**

 **On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the HP franchise, all credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

I ran my hands through my hair. I couldn't sleep at all. Lavender drank the whiskey while we were catching our breaths, and ended up passing out. I pretty much left after that, and was roaming the halls.

My stomach growled. Apparently it was still not satisfied with the hardy meal I had eaten to make up for no breakfast or lunch. I shrugged. _Might as well get some food_. I tickled the pear painting and twisted the door knob that appeared a moment later, to walk into a kitchen bustling with house elfs. One came right up to me, a brave young looking one who, to my surprise, was wearing one of Hermione's ridiculous hats she knitted last year.

"What can Tenzy do for sir?".

"Erm, can I get some chicken, please? And some pumpkin pasties as well?".

Tenzy smiled. "Or course, sir! Tenzy will be back right away, sir,". And with that, the house elf bounded off to the other end of the kitchen, reappearing moments later with a plate laden with chicken wings and a pumpkin pasty that practically made me drool. I had barely touched my food when the door to the kitchen opened up again. I heard giggling followed by "Silly pears…". Recognizing the voice, I turned, and to my surprise, saw Hermione standing there, watching curiously as the elves shied away from her. "It's the miss who made us the hats, very bad, very bad indeed…".

Tenzy hopped forward, her eyes shining, along with an elf I hadn't seen in a long time; Dobby. Dobby proceeded to promptly run up to us and wrap his arms around our legs. "Mister Wheezy, Miss Mione! Tenzy is telling me Harry Potter's friends are here, but I did not think they come so late...How can Dobby help Mister Wheezy and Miss Mione?".

Before I could open my mouth, Hermione spoke. "Hello Dobby!-" _hiccup._ "It's so nice to-" _hiccup_. "-see you!" _hiccup hiccup!_

I frowned. Hermione spoke crisply and cleanly, never slurred like she was then. _She is acting unlike herself. Oh no, did she_ …? I leaned in while she attempted to make small talk with Dobby, and my fears were proven correct by the smell of her breath; sharp. She was drunk.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" I swore out loud. Dobby jumped. "What is wrong Mister Wheezy?".

I sighed. "Hermione's drunk, Dobby,".

"Oh, erm, yes, Dobby is thinking that Miss Mione was not herself," he spoke nervously.

"Er, Dobby, can you do me a favor?".

He looked up at me with wide eager eyes, as did Tenzy and Hermione.

"Anything. Mister Wheezy,".

"Can you get me a bottle of firewhiskey?".

* * *

 **AN: So, I know I don't usually do an end author's note, but me and my friend "Dean" were having a debate today; Which character had it worse, and needs love more, Remus Lupin or Severus Snape?**

 **I was all for Sev, but "Dean" was all for Remus. Here is our summarized debate:**

Him(Argument) **:** Lupin suffered through constant public rejection, being frowned upon by society because of his "hairy little problem". He struggled to keep the monster inside him down, and he has so much guilt over nearly killing Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Sirius.

Me(Argument): Sev has been facing rejection and abuse since birth, from his parents, to James and Sirius, to the students at Hogwarts. The only person who ever loved him in life was Lily, and he loved her, but had to see her fall in love and have a child with his bully, and then die.

Him(Counter-Argument): Snape died a martyr, and Harry forgave him in the end, and isn't that what counts? Who'd be more respected walking down Diagon Alley, a werewolf or a Hogwarts professor? Throughout his entire life, Lupin was shunned, and lived poorly and frowned upon.

Me(Counter-Argument): Lupin was loved by so many: most of his students, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, the Order, the Marauders, etc etc. Sev had no one except for Lily, and we all know how that went. Lupin experienced so much more good things in life than Snape, and don't you think Snape felt guilt too, by relaying info to the Dark Lord that got Lily killed, or having to kill the man who had cared, helped, and provided for him for 16 years, Dumbledore?

 **I want to know what you all think, so review with material for my story, and your opinion on who wins the debate, "Dean" or myself. Thank you, and I love you all, muah!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Wow, it's been nearly three weeks since I've updated. So so sorry, I'm kinda sorta taking all Honors and one AP, so the workload has been keeping me from writing. I hope this chapter makes up for it, the story's nearly finished. I don't know if I'm happy or sad about that. Thank you to everyone who're reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story, many hugs and kisses to you guys! I hope you guys enjoy. :D**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

The drunk-ness I had achieved from drinking that firewhiskey had worn down into a pleasantly present buzz; it made you very drunk but for a limited amount of time. I was still pissed, but at least the world wasn't spinning.

Ron gulped down about a fourth of the bottle of firewhiskey, not nearly enough to get him drunk, only a bit tipsy. A few minutes later, we were both leaning on each other laughing, at what, I cannot remember for the life of me.

It was the first time we had ever been in a room, alone, without getting into a fight, at least since he and Lavender had gotten together. Ron stopped laughing, sat on a small stool nearby, and just stared up at me. I sat down on a patch of floor next to him. He continued to stare.

The whiskey made me bold. "Why're you staring at me, Ron?"

Apparently, it had a similar effect on Ron. "Because you're beautiful,".

I felt my face heat, and stood back up again. Dobby and Tenzy were watching our interaction with great fascination. My thoughts and coherence were coming back, and I realized that it was late, and we should be heading back to the dormitories.

"C'mon Ron," I tugged gently at his arm to get him up and moving. He obeyed quietly, following me like a little puppy. Right before leaving the kitchens, I sent a smile and thanks to Dobby and Tenzy. We managed to get to the portrait of the Fat Lady without arousing the attention of Mrs. Norris or Filch. I stepped into the common room, helping Ron, and we sat in silence on the couch. I stood up.

"We'd best be getting to bed," I said shortly.

He came over to me, stopping about a foot away. "'Night Hermione,".

I nodded back the same and turned to go, but then I felt a tugging on my arm. I looked back at Ron with a questioning expression on my face, but before I could open my mouth to speak, his lips swooped down to meet mine.

It effectively erased all thoughts from my mind, I was in bliss as his lips moved gently, softly, and felt infinitely sweet over mine. I eventually became a bit braver and brought my hands up to tangle in his hair, beginning to feel dizzy. He pulled back for a moment, both of us breathing hard.

"Hermio-"

I cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him again, more passionately this time. He responded with equal enthusiasm, pushing me backwards so he was pressing me into the wall. I shivered with delight as he deepened the kiss, subduing me and leaving my mind blank. His lips moved to my neck, placing small kisses and trailing his tongue down my skin. I whimpered. My knees felt weak and I clung to him so I wouldn't fall.

This continued for what could've been hours. Somehow, a thought managed to work it's way into my head: What about Lavender?

I gasped and pushed Ron away, guilt and worry and regret flooding up. Ron looked at me in surprise.

"Hermione?"

I looked him in those blue eyes. "Lavender,".

The name seemed to explain it all as a look of guilt took over his face.

We were both pacing. I could still feel the tingle of where his lips touched mine.

I turned to face him. "That can't happen again,".

He slowly shook his head. "No, it can't. I wish I could just forget this happened," he muttered.

I solemnly nodded in agreement, ignoring the pang of hurt that went through me when he said that.

It seemed like fate had sent us something to fulfill the wish: sitting there, unopened on the table, were two bottles of firewhiskey.

We looked at each other evenly.

"So, here's what we do: we each take a bottle up to our dorms and drink the entire thing. We'll be hungover and feel awful tomorrow, but at least we won't remember anything that happened tonight. Agreed?".

We shook hands, and went up to the dorms. I opened the bottle and began to drink, wincing at the burn that seemed to come with the pungent flavor. I started to cry. _Ron doesn't love me. Ron doesn't love me. Ron doesn't lo…_

That thought continued to haunt me. Finally, the bottle was finished, but my tears hadn't stopped. At last, sleep pulled me in and I fell into a dreamless rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: AHHH IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED! I'm so sorry. :( Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Hugs and kisses to everyone who veiwed, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed** **[** **except for my buddy Dean(you know who you are). Haha, you don't get a hug or a kiss. Well, maybe you get a hug, but that's it. :D].**

 **Only one, or maybe two, chapters to go! I dunno if I'm sad or happy about that. I think I'm both.**

 **On with the story! I hope you all like, rate and review please, I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the HP franchise, all cred for that goes to the one and only Jo Rowling. :)**

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

I accidentally sloshed some firewhiskey down on myself, and frowned. _Hmmm, I might need a new shirt...or do I? Meh._ I shrugged, and kept trudging through the hallways, sipping my bottle of firewhiskey every few minutes.

I smiled a bit, thinking of the kiss with Hermione. It was...different than the ones with Lavender. When I kissed Lavender, I didn't feel anything. No love. Nothing but her clammy, slobbery lips. With Hermione, it was like someone had poured a warm glass of butterbeer over us; the kiss had been passionate, loving, caring...all the things Lavender lacked.

I took another swig of butterbeer, and the corridor and the floor spun, almost melting into one, grey-black blur. I sat back against the wall, and felt myself slip into sleep.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I woke up early in the morning with the grey winter light shining in through the window. I attempted to sit up, and regretted it immediately, my head throbbing. _Maybe suggesting the firewhiskey part of the game last night was a_ bad _idea._ I looked over to the cot next to mine and frowned. Ron wasn't it it. In fact, the sheets weren't crumpled at all, the bed was perfectly made, like he had never even been in bed.

I sat up, and walked slowly downstairs to the common room, wanting to go back in time and punch myself for bringing up the firewhiskey for the game. I frowned, getting a bit worried. Ron wasn't in the common room either.

I turned when I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs, and saw a long mass of red hair coming down from the girls' dormitory.

"Ginny? What're are you doing up at this time?".

Ginny grinned, her cheeks tinged red from excitement. Oh god, she was so cute with her face all flushed and her cheeks all- "I could ask you the same thing. Now hush up, I want to show you something,".

She ran to a small table and reached to the side of it, pressing something. It opened a small cupboard in the table, and pulled out a polaroid camera.

Gin raced upstairs. I heard a few clicks and she came back downstairs holding a couple developing pictures.

She came up and stood right next to me. I could smell her hair, a mixture of fresh snow and rose. Gin was so close, just a few inches and I could just reach down and kis-

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, you're not even looking at the picture,".

I shook my head and muttered a quick sorry, and took a better look at the photos. I burst out in a fit of giggles; the pictures depicted Hermione sleeping curled up in her messy hair sprawled everywhere and her light blue shorts and tank top, hugging a bottle of firewhiskey. Another photo showed more or less the same thing, but with her thumb in her mouth like a small child.

Ginny's shoulders shook from suppressed laughter and her eyes watered from merry tears.

We finally calmed enough to speak.

"Ron's not in the dorms. Reckon he's in a right state like Hermione somewhere in the corridors?"

She grinned wickedly, much like her two older twins, and held up her camera.

"Let's find out,".


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey, I actually am posting. I hope you all like this chapter, thank you for the drastic amount of views! I love you all, you guys are awesome. ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, all credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling. If I did own HP, I could pay someone to do my homework for me...**

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

I woke up with someone shaking me. Muttering inaudibly, I turned, hoping whoever the hell it was would just let me and my throbbing head to sleep.

"Ron, wake up," I could hear the laughter in the familiar voice.

"Harry...wuh ooh doin'?"

Harry grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my feet. My head was hurting like hell. I looked around, my eyes bleary. I was in the west wing corridor, holding an empty bottle of butterbeer. Gin and Harry were standing in their pyjamas, Ginny holding something behind her back. I was too tired and hungover to care enough to ask.

"Me and Harry couldn't find you, so we went to explore in the hallways. What in the name of Merlin did you get up to last night?"

I frowned, thinking hard. _Me and Lavender...then I went to the kitchens..._ I saw someone there. A girl. _Who did I see? ARGH I CAN'T REMEMBER._ I growled, frustrated.

"I can't remember anything besides going to the kitchens...I think I saw a girl, but I'm not sure if that was real or just a dream". Harry and Gin shared a look, and then they both smiled. _I wonder if they fancy each other..._

"It's okay. C'mon, let's go back to the common room,".

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

"Ughnnnnnn," I groaned.

I felt awful. My head was pounding, my stomach felt like exploding, and my throat was sore and dry. I heard the door open, which sounded unusually loud, like a gun shooting would. I muttered, "Owwww! Too loud,", and buried my head in the pillow.

I heard a low chuckle.

"Morning, Hermione,".

I frowned, thinking _why on earth am I in this state?_ And how? I voiced my thoughts to Ginny, who laughed, grabbed something near me, and told me to open my eyes.

She was holding an empty bottle of firewhiskey. "I think it has something to do with this,".

I sat straight up in bed, and instantly regretted it. My head spun, and I reached for it, gently massaging with my fingers.

Once the pain went away, I searched through my memory. There was Lavender on the couch...then there was the kitchens...I went looking for Ron. Then what?

"Gin, I can't remember anything. I mean, I remember going to the kitchens looking for R-um, some food, but then, I can't remember anything else,".

Ginny nodded, grinning. "It's alright. Hey, you didn't see Ron at any time, did you? Me and Harry found him in a similar state in the hallways,".

I shook my head no, and my stomach grumbled. "Forget last night, I just want some food…".


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: AHHH I've missed writing so much. Alas, the time has come; all good things must come to an end. I know you all want to kill me for not updating sooner, and I get that, and I apologize. Highschool is a butt-kicker. But yes, this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you all like it.**

 **I must give thanks to everyone who supported me throughout this story, I can't thank you all enough, it really means a lot to me. I thank all of you who viewed this story or reviewed or favorited or followed this story, because it made my day! Special thanks to my friend Dean(again, you know who you are :D) for following this story and giving me support and feedback! I love you all...except for you, Dean! No, I'm just kidding, I love you, too. :) Without further ado, here is the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, all credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling, aka the Goddess of Everything.**

* * *

It was three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and the days of the Second Wizarding War are done. The former students were attending a reunion.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, and myself were sitting together at a table, me and Ginny both donning glittering bands of gold on our ring fingers.

Harry cleared his throat, and looked to Ginny with a pointed look, which Ginny responded to by standing up, and smiling. "Oh, I'm going to find Dean and Seamus, I haven't seen them in ages…" and before I could butt in and argue that they had seen each other just last week, Ginny stood up and rushed to find the aforementioned boys.

I frowned, and asked Ron. "D'you know what that's about?".

He shook his head, his hair bouncing all about. _It's getting rather long, he needs a haircut…_ "No, Gin's acting weird...well, weirder than normal,". He smiled cheekily as both Harry and I rolled our eyes.

Harry grinned widely, and rocked back and forth on his chair, barely containing his excitement. I got uneasy. He was looking uncannily like George when he's about to pull a brilliant prank. Gin came back soon, grinning like Cheshire Cat, bringing along with her Dean and Seamus, and holding a small book.

I eyed the book with excitement, thinking that she must've just gotten me a small gift to read.

Ginny grinned mischievously, catching me off guard, and handed over the book. I opened the front cover gingerly, and when nothing exploded or popped out at me, I read the first page.

"Ron and Hermione: A History".

I smiled happily, and scooched over next to Ron, who put an arm over my shoulder. He looked over, and laughed.

"It's supposed to be like _Hogwarts: A History_ ,".

My eyes widened, finding the connection, and I laughed. I flipped the first page, and saw a picture of me, my horrid frizzy hair, and Ron in the first year, smiling and laughing outside near the lake. My heart filled with warmth at the old photos. Neat cursive in dark bronze ink below spelled out: _the one time they weren't fighting_. I laughed near hysterically because of it's truth. I flipped through the rest of the photos, which was in order by years. Ginny, Harry, the other Weasley's, and other Gryffindor classmates appeared in a few, but it was mostly me and Ron. We got up to sixth year, Ron and I grinning like fools.

Ron flipped the page and I frowned at the next couple photos. They were of me and Ron in a rather messy state, sleeping in various positions, though not together of course.

I peered closely at the picture of me: my hair was messier than usual and fanned out over my face, I was drooling, wearing a tank top and shorts, and I was cradling a bottle of- _no, it can't be_ -

"Is that firewhiskey?" Ron inquired.

I blushed beet red. "Erm, yes, I think so…".

I saw Ginny and Harry both grinning.

"You guys remember that day after the truth or dare game?". We both nodded in unison, confused about where this was going.

"Well, it seems you both got, er, rather drun-" that was all Ginny could get through before bursting out laughing. Harry continued, barely keeping in his laughter though his shoulders were shaking.

"You both got pissed," and with that, everyone who was listening started laughing, with the exception of an awestruck Ron and I.

 _So that's why I couldn't remember anything later that night…_

Then Seamus passed a photo to Ron, whose eyes widened in astonishment. Seamus grinned wickedly. "I had just wanted some hot chocolate from the kitchens when I found the camera, and then, well…"

The photo was of me and Ron in the kitchens; I was pressed up against the wall, Ron in front of me, soft light falling on us, and we were...ahem, we were _kissing_.

Everyone was laughing except for me and Ron, and then eventually, we joined in, too.

"Blimey, if I had remembered that night, I think we'd have been together much sooner," Ron grinned, running his hands through his hair.

I wordlessly nodded. Ginny giggled. "We were Gryffindors, and we had gotten fully pissed. What else could you expect?".

I smiled, and spoke. "Well, it all turned out fantastic in the end,". I smiled shyly at Ron, who managed to make me blush even after knowing each other for more than half our lives.

Harry shook his head in amusement. "Exactly. Drunk Gyffindors, what could go wrong?".


End file.
